


You are my fanta-sea

by Ilweb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay, I Tried, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Puns & Word Play, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilweb/pseuds/Ilweb
Summary: Sans told not too long ago a story about fairies to his brother. Since then the younger one hasn't stopped looking for one. And they really find one, but neither of them thought it would be one so rude!ClassicFell (Kustard)





	You are my fanta-sea

—Come here, Sans! I'm sure I saw it come over here! —A tall skeleton ran towards the bushes of the garden they were in.   
—sure, paps. —The shorter skeleton walked lazily where his brother was, a sloppy smile on his face. 

Sans, the older of the Font brothers, told not too long ago a story about fairies to his little brother, Papyrus. Since then, the younger skeleton has been looking everywhere for the little creatures, even doing the rituals to become their friends. This made Sans happy, though not all the time because sometimes it included running or doing any exercise. But hell, the big happy smile in Papyrus face made it worth it.   
—what are you gonna do when you find it, bro? —He knelt beside him, moving the brushes with minor effort.   
—I'm gonna make her my friend! —Said the eager skeleton researching the brushes again and again.   
Some minutes later Papyrus was losing hope in finding one, his unbreakable spirit told him to continue searching, but sometimes the other you wins.  
—Sans...  
—yeah, paps? —The aforesaid was gazing at the stars  
—Do you really think faeries exist..? —Oh no, one of the many questions he feared. He quickly got up and scratching his head said: —of course, bro. why would i told ya if they don't exist?

The answer didn't seem to convince him that much, because he kept playing with a flower he found. Treating it with care. Avoiding the look of his brother. He wanted to believe him, he really did, but he knew his brother was a little bit of a liar, he knew he kept his feelings inside. He knew he thinks of him as a naive kid.   
—paps, look at me, you know I wouldn't lie to you. —He really tried to sound genuine like he always did, but Papyrus wasn't a child anymore and soon the lies would begin to come to the surface. If they were not already known like he thought it was. Papyrus wanted to look at his brother, encounter him for all the times he had caught him lying, to say that everything was gonna be fine. He didn't want to feel so useless. He wanted to help his brother.  
—Sans... —When he looked up, something caught his glare, something very tiny was falling, and fast. Quickly, he forgot about the lies. He forgot about the flower he was playing nervously with and all his energies came back to him.— Sans, look! Something is falling! 

The older sibling looked up, and certainly, saw something bright and with a red bright falling. Rapidly and with his magic he caught it in the air, bringing it to both of them fast.   
—What it is, brother?

Sans couldn't believe his own eyes, in front of him was a little fairy, a red one, and more exciting was that it was a skeleton too.   
—p-paps... it's… a-- — In an instant, his brother took him from his hands to put him in his, not believing him. It had a pair of beautiful wings, exactly like an African red glider butterfly.   
—WOWIE! Sans, you were right!

Even he didn't believe his eyes, he had just told the story to make Papyrus stop asking things he didn't want to answer.   
—er, paps-- —He took a better look at the fairy and said;—i think she needs help... 

His brother then noticed the big crack in the skull of the poor little thing, it was across its right eye, and it was bleeding. It looked really and I mean REALLY bad.   
—I'll bring him inside! I think there's a first aid kit in my room! 

Rapidly but at the same time with fragility, he ran to their house, it was not too far. And he was a really good runner too! The little fairy was unconscious, heavily breathing. It was evident it had difficulty with it. Slowly, but worriedly walked Sans behind, looking at the sky, trying to understand from where the mystical creature came from. Soon, both were inside the cozy and little house, more specifically in Papyrus's room. —Here, take her. —He gently put him in his brothers' hands.— I can't get the first aid kit with her in my hands.

Sans took a better look at her, trying to comprehend it. He never believed in mystical creatures, he was more of a nerdy by nature, a scientific nerd. Soon, Papyrus was right beside him with the little red box.  
—i think the band-aid it's a little bit too big.

Listening to his brother he realized he was right, so with a pair of disinfected scissors he cutter it to make it smaller. But before, he cleaned with water and then applied an antibiotic, he knew it was not much, and it needed a look from a doctor, but he knew none specialized in fairies!  
—That should do for now... —He said while finishing putting the cut band-aid on the little fairy.—...I'm going to research on the Internet later.  
—good job, paps. ya did pretty good.  
—Thanks, Sans. I really did good, didn't I? That's because I'm the GREAT PAPYRUS! Nyeh nyeh heh!... Well... Now we have to let her rest, I'm going to make some spaghetti! —He went trough the door and from the hallway he said;— If you need something, or if she awakes, call me.

Sans looked again at the fairy, then he put her on the pillow of Papyrus' bed. He then turned on the TV, they were passing one of the Mettaton's reality shows.

30 minutes later Papyrus was finished with his spaghetti, he was pretty proud of it. Since he had not heard anything from his brother, he went to where he was.   
He heard snores coming from the bedroom, and a laugh.  
—Sans…?

When he entered the room he saw the fairy, doodling on his brother's sleeping face. The most incredible thing was that the fairy was now the same size that Sans.  
—Oh, miss fairy you have woken up!  
—to who the fuck are ya calling miss? —The skelefairy dropped the marker.

 

He was going to throw a punch to Papyrus, directly to his face, but something or someone grabbed his wrist.  
—i wouldn't be saying that and i would he watching your mouth, buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you find something wrong don't hesitate to send me a message.


End file.
